Time travel
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: My version of season five from teh second epi. The ppl on the island are time traveling and the ppl off the island are trying to get back? What happens when the island time travels to a time when the oceanic six have made it back?-"they're all dead!"


**So I wrote this three days after the season 5 premiere… so yeah it's my version of season 5 starting from 5X02 (The Lie) okay so two things, Hurley went with Ben and Ji Yeon is with Sun.**

**XXX**

_**On island**_

"Locke." Sawyer says looking at the dead man at his feet.

"James."

Juliet opened her mouth but in that instant a white light flashed and the island was suddenly in mid-afternoon the bodies gone.

"I'll see you later." John said and walked back into the jungle.

Juliet sighed and shook her head. "Come on Sawyer." Juliet says and they walk until they meet the survivors of the flaming arrow attack.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

Juliet shook her head. "That was before I got here."

"Where's Jack and Kate? Why aren't they back yet?" Bernard asks.

Juliet opens her mouth to say that they were either still on the island or they had made it to the helicopter and were on the Freighter, but Sawyer cut her off and answered. "They were on the Helicopter." He looked down trying to hide they faint tears that shown in his eyes.

"They're… dead?" Daniel asks. Sawyer nods.

"Jack is dead!" the survivors start exclaiming.

"Now what!"

"Our doctor is dead."

"Who's going to lead us?"

"What do we do now!"

"What happens now."

Sawyer held up his hand. "We've lived without Jack before, if you don't remember we spent a week without him."

"And if you don't remember Nikki and Paulo died." Rose snapped.

"Who else was in the helicopter?" Juliet asks.

"Hugo, the pilot guy, Desmond, Sayid and…." He trailed off looking away.

"Kate." Juliet says and he only nods.

"So everyone on the Freighter is dead… even the baby?" Rose says quietly and Sawyer nods once more.

There was another flash and they suddenly it was sunrise. They looked around and Sawyer pointed at the hatch that only moments ago was dug up **(When Locke and Boone dug it up) **it was now back to how it looked when it exploded, except it was covered in moss and vines.

"Looks like we went in the future." Commented Juliet.

Then they heard a baby screaming. Immediately Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles and Charlotte took off towards the cries.

"Mommy!" They stopped at the sight of a little boy -maybe five years old- he had gleaming blonde hair and brown eyes that were rimmed red, in his hands he held a familiar looking, small toy airplane…

**LOST**

_**Off Island**_—_**Jack and Sayid**_

"Where exactly are we going?" Sayid asks as Jack turns a corner.

"Hurley's."

"Hurley's? Why there?"

"Because that is where Ben is."

"So you're with Ben now?"

"Yeah, I am. We stole Jeremy Bentham from the funeral home."

"That's morbid."

"Yea, I guess it is."

"So who do we all need?"

"Sun, Kate and Aaron."

"Easy enough, Sun is in LA with her daughter."

Jack glanced at Sayid who shrugged. "I know a lot of things Jack. Don't act so surprised."

"I'll try not to."

They pulled up in the mansion's driveway and walked up to the door. Jack hit the buzzer.

"Get in here." Ben's voice hissed over the intercom and a click could be heard as the door unlocked.

Jack and Sayid go in the house and are given a death glare by the man standing at the door. "I told you-" he pointed at Jack.

"Dad, don't. Come on guys." Hurley said and motioned for them to follow.

Ben sat at the kitchen table eating. A middle aged woman behind him. "Sayid, dude, it's good too see your… awake." Hurley said nervously. "Sorry about the whole really bad backup thing."

"Thank you for getting me away from the scene Hurley." Sayid replied and sat down across from Ben.

"So Kate and Sun," Ben starts when the middle aged woman (probably Hurley's mom) walks away, "they are at a hotel here in LA. It should be easy enough to retrieve them."

"I'll get right to it." Sayid said and walked away promptly. Jack was about to follow but Ben stopped him.

"No, Jack he can do it on his own. We have bigger matters to deal with."

Jack sighed and sat down at the table. "Like what?"

Ben looked at Hurley. "Hugo, care to explain."

Hurley sighed and looked away. "Dude… my mom knows." He mumbled.

"How!"

"I kinda… told, her."

_**Off island**__**—Kate, Aaron, Sun and Ji Yeon**_

"It was good to see you." Kate said hugging Sun.

"You too." Kate turned around and tried to open the door, only to find she had been locked in.

"Sun why won't the door open?" She asked and tried desperately to unlock it.

Then there was a crashing noise as something came through the window and hit the floor.

Then she saw Aaron fall the ground, next was Sun and then she black out too.

_**On island**_

"Hey." Juliet says walking up the little boy and hugging him. He started sobbing into her shirt.

"Sh." She murmured over and over till the boy calmed down.

"What's your name bud?" Daniel asked kneeling in front of the boy, he was closely followed by Charlotte.

"Aaron." He says with a sniffle. "and I can't fight my mommy." He sobbed again.

"Aaron?" Juliet repeated and the boy nodded. She looked behind her at Sawyer who walked closer.

"What's your mom's name?" He asked.

The boy shrugged. "But my new daddy's name is Jack." He announced.

"New daddy?" Charlotte questioned.

"Mm-hmm, mommy mawwied him." He explained.

"Jack…" Juliet whispered.

"How'd you get here?' Sawyer asked.

"I was born here…. Den a big bad man named Ben stole my mommy and my fwend Ji Yeon and her mommy away and he took us to dis big house where my uncle Hurwee wivs wif his mommy and den he poked me wif a needle and I went to sweep and woke up right here."

"Ben…" Juliet whispered and looked at Sawyer again, who was staring at the toy airplane in Aaron's hands.

"Where'd you find the toy?" He asked.

Aaron hugged the toy. "It was mommy's toy air pwane. Jack said it is reawy important too her and dat I have to keep it safe." He hugged the plane then glanced up at Sawyer.

"Kate…" he started but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Jack! I can't find Aaron!"

_**LOST**_


End file.
